highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Apprehensive/Batkit
❝ Well you became leader somehow, didn't you? Whoever put you in this situation trusted you with this clan. They trusted you with their lives. I think that's important. ❞ — Gale to Kestrelstar when Kestrelstar was questioning his rank as leader. Galethorn'''is a grey tom-cat with a muscular build. He stands very tall and has a cropped tail. This cropped tail is passed through his family and is likely to be passed on to any kits he has in the future. His eyes are a sage green and are often very dull, sometimes looking olive green or yellowish in color. Galethorn has a few scars under his chin. Galethorn is currently a '''warrior of WindClan. Appearance Heritage: Moggy x Maine Coon Description: Galethorn is a grey tom-cat with a muscular build. He stands very tall and has a cropped tail. This cropped tail is passed through his family and is likely to be passed on to any kits he has in the future. His eyes are sage green and are often very dull, sometimes looking olive green or yellowish in color. Galethorn has a few scars under his chin. Voice: Low pitched and very charismatic. Gait: Long and heavy, often sounds like stomping. Colour Palette: : = Base (#000000) : = Muzzle (#000000) : = Markings (#000000) : = Eyes (#000000) : = Leathers (#000000) : = Belly and Paws (#000000) Personality +''' '''Reliable, Determined, Youthful, ±''' '''Authentic, Detached, Outgoing, −''' '''Superficial, Indesicive, Lazy Likes *His siblings. **Though he left his family behind, he still dearly misses his siblings that were good to him. His parents, not so much. *Spring **Galethorn enjoys the spring very much, simply because of the flowers that grow during this season. Lily Of The Valley are his absolute favorite. History Loner Clan: Outside of the Clans :Age Range: 0-30 moons *Born to Everett and Cora, Gale and four of his siblings were born. His siblings being Austin, Maisy, Louisa, and Melody. *Cora and Everett were always very religious, forcing the religious on their kits. All of them seemed fine with it, except for Gale. *He very slowly starts to drift away from the rules, Melody supports this. *Louisa and Austin do not support Gales decisions, constantly teasing him for straying away and not believing. *Cora brushes it off and calls it a phase, but Everett explodes, joining in on the teasing. *During the midst of this, Betsy is born. *Melody and Gale grow closer, often talking about running away. Melody can't join in, she is ill and only had three legs. *He eventually runs off, Melody sending her favorite flower with him. A chrysanthemum. *Gale stumbles into WindClan territory and is met with an apprentice named Koipaw, who eventually takes him to his camp to eat and rest. *Gale meets Spiderpaw as well and offers to help the two with catching rabbits in the spring. *Gale soon meets the leader of the Clan, Kestrelstar and makes small talk with him, finding he enjoys the leaders prescence. *A snowball fight breaks out among the clan! During this time he meets Pansyfoot and grows closer to Kestrelstar. *The three go out to the burial grounds in search of flowers. Gale hints at his strict past life and family out in the woods and talks to Kestrelstar about his feelings and views on kits. Relationships ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again |-|ThunderClan= "Huh?" ---- Gale has never heard of ThunderClan yet and has had no interactions with one of their members. |-|RiverClan= "What?" ---- Gale hasn't had any interactions with this Clan either. |-|WindClan= "Everyone is so polite!" --- Koipaw/Friend/Apprentice/Alive/90%/⦁⦁ :"Hey bud!" :: Koipaw was the first WindClanner he met and offered to take him to camp. Galethorn has even offered to help him catch a rabbit one day! Spiderpaw/Acquantince/Apprentice/Alive/80%/⦁ :"Hi!" :: Spiderpaw was the second WindClanner Gale had met, and talked to him about the seasons and WindClans 'big family'. Dom/Acquantice/Deputy/Alive/80%/⦁ :"You're cool. Thanks for letting me stay." :: Dom was the third cat Gale had encountered, they haven't talked much. Kestrelstar/Friend/Leader/Alive/90%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Uh. Thanks. Y-You're pretty cool." :: Kestrelstar may be Gales closest friend at the moment, often enjoying being around the tom. '''Pansyfoot/Friend/Warrior/Alive/90%/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁ :"You fall asleep really fast. Tell me your secrets." :: Pansyfoot is Gales second closest friend! She's fun! |-|ShadowClan= Gale hasn't had any encounters with ShadowClan yet. |-|SkyClan= Gale hasn't had any encounters with SkyClan yet. |-|Outside the Clans= Gale hasn't had any encounters with Outsiders yet. Trivia *... Quotes W.I.P Art Category:Blog posts